Reylo One Shots for You - Mature
by 8.peach.8
Summary: This is where I post my mature sections of my Reylo one shots from my other story, "Reylo One Shots for You." You can go ahead and read these, or you can head over to the original for my context into these mature excerpts. Whichever you prefer, I hope you enjoy!


**Author's Note:**

 **If you're here, then you must've either came from a search for Mature Reylo or from my story Reylo One Shots for You.**

 **If you came from my story, then HERE WE ARE! Ah, I hope you enjoy. I added a few paragraphs before the beginning of the mature section of The Wolf and the Lamb so it can give you a sense and what part of the story it's at.**

 **If you want more context from this one-shot, please head on over to Reylo One Shots for You!**

 **Please enjoy ;)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS because if I did, oh man... that wouldn't be good for those children out there if the movie followed this story you're about to read.**_

* * *

 **The Wolf and the Lamb (M)**

..."Easy," Kylo simply says, and before Rey knows it, she is pressed into Kylo's body and covered completely with his cloak. Her heart beats nervously, as this is the closest she's ever been to a vampire before.

 _My hands are actually touching his chest!..._

"Just be silent," Kylo murmurs, and Rey feels like she could've stopped breathing if he continued to speak in that low voice.

Rey walks in sync with Kylo as he ventures into his castle(or so Rey would assume, since the ground is hard like tiled marble). They go up a flight of stairs, and Rey hears the sound of a door opening.

 _This is it.._

The cloak is grabbed off of Rey and she finds herself in a large room. The walls are a deep matte-maroon color, and to the right, abundantly-filled bookshelves adorn the walls. There's a sitting area, with black seats and a coffee table that seems to have been broken numerous times, to the amount of nails that pierce the old wood. To the left is a large king sized bed, draped with thick black curtains. A large tinted bay window is in the front of the room, and the moon's light shines through, making the night seem a little .. romantic.

There are candles lit on the dresser and on small tables, so it can't help but feel romantic anyways.

"Are you alright?" Kylo asks curiously, and Rey turns her head towards him quickly.

"Oh! Yes, yes I'm alright. Your room is very nice," Rey says, feeling the heat go to her cheeks when she looks at the bed.

Kylo notices her timidness, and he wraps his hand around her waist, feeling her tense up right away.

"Don't be so rigid, Rey," he soothes, rubbing up and down her side. "Would you like to wear something more comfortable?"

Her eyes widen, and she reluctantly steps away from Kylo's sudden touch. "What?"

"I have a nightgown, if you'd prefer to wear it," Kylo suggests, not trying to be too sexual. "It's just so you can feel comfortable."

Rey purses her lips, and says, "I don't like them. I feel they restrict my legs from moving. Do you have a dress shirt perhaps?"

It is Kylo's turn for his eyes to pop open slightly, but he nods and clears his throat. "Yes, I do." He strides over to his dresser and pulls out a dark shirt, but at the corner of his eye he sees Rey undressing herself. A tingling feeling begins to spread in his lower regions, and he bites his bottom lip. Without looking at her, Kylo hands Rey his shirt.

"Thank you," Kylo hears Rey say as the shuffling of clothes being taken off continues. He decides to change into something less cumbersome as well, and with his back turned towards Rey, he pulls off his cloak, unbuckling his tunic to reveal a tight black shirt. He leaves his trousers on, and he runs his hands through his hair as he turns around, forgetting that Rey is behind him.

The appearance of the brunette strikes him in the chest and it takes everything in his power to not throw her down onto his bed.

She stands in the moonlight, her bare legs revealing a soft sandy color. His shirt hangs loose on her, and her brown hair is set free from her updo, making her look so.. wild.

"Don't be so rigid, Kylo," Rey smirks, repeating what the open-mouthed vampire said earlier. She saunters up to him, and when she is close, Rey reaches out and grabs his hand. Kylo relishes the feeling of her warmth, and he softens in her touch.

"Rey.." Kylo whispers, his black eyes upon her with such care.

At the sound of her name, the trained vampire-hunter tilts her head up and finds his eyes on her. Rey slowly lifts herself on her toes, and much to her happiness, Kylo receives the same message.

The vampire leans in and captures the human's lips in a shy yet loving embrace. They move together gently, both experiencing the thrilling feeling of the fact that this is forbidden.

When Rey pulls away for air, Kylo is dawned on the fact that he just kissed a human. But the thing is: he doesn't care. He doesn't care if Rey was a human. He realizes that.. she is a better kisser than any other vampire woman he had been with.

And it makes him crave for more.

"This is so bad," Rey admits, her hand moving up to stroke Kylo's face. "But.. I'm not much for rules anyways."

A small laugh erupts from Kylo's throat and he says, "Me either."

And he dives in for another kiss, this time more passionate than the first. Rey returns the same force, and soon it becomes a battle of dominance between their tongues.

Kylo grabs her by the waist and pulls Rey closer to his body, and Rey caresses his face with her hands. Rey breaks away from Kylo's desirable lips for a breath again, and while she does so, Kylo can't help but trails his lips to her cheek, and then to her jawline, and then to her neck. Doing this makes Rey remember that he is a vampire, and she didn't even bother to ask if he was .. hungry.

 _What if it's a trap?_

Rey immediately pushes Kylo away, and the look on his face goes from surprised to angry to concerned.

"What's wrong?" Kylo inquires with worry in his tone.

"How do I know you're not .. craving?" Rey asks hesitantly, fearing he might be offended.

Kylo is shocked rather than angry, for he did not want Rey to be afraid of him for the reason of hunger.

"Rey," he says gently, walking slowly up to her and cupping her face. "I am not hungry for blood. Ever since I met you, it's gone away. That thirst. I swear to whatever God there is, the only thing I crave for is your love."

At his last few words, Rey feels a fluttering warmth in her chest and her heart beats with excitement. She can't remember anyone talking to her like that before, and before she knows it, Rey has her arms wrapped around his neck and eagerly locking her lips with his.

Kylo kisses back with the same energy, tasting her burning desire on her lips, on her tongue. He feels his shirt being ripped off by Rey, his chest being touched and admired. His hands move hungrily under her shirt, and he explores her incredibly soft and warm human skin.

Without breaking the kiss, Kylo throws open the curtains of his bed and pushes Rey into the sheets. He straddles her, and moves his lips away from her own to taste the rest of her entrancing body.

As Kylo kisses her neck, Rey reminds herself that he is not going to kill her-he said so himself. But she has no time to think of such troubles anymore when he starts to suck her jugular. Rey squirms in pleasure, not even knowing she found that place to be so enticing.

Kylo grins as he feels his human move under him, and her breathy whimper in his ear just turns him on even more. His left hand slides under her shirt, and he grabs her breast, only to have her moan and drive him insane.

"Oh, Rey.." he whispers against her ear, and he kisses her lips once more before lifting her shirt enough to expose both of her breasts. The image of Rey's tan-colored stomach and chest fills his view, and Kylo can't believe this is real.

"Rey. You're beautiful," Kylo says his thoughts aloud. "More beautiful than anyone I have ever met."

Before Rey can say anything, Kylo put his mouth on a perky nipple and begins to suck on it vigorously while massaging the other breast. As he runs his wet tongue on the tip, he feels Rey's hands run through his hair.

She moans, tugging on Kylo's head subconsciously. The vampire pulls away to kiss the rigid nipple, and he trails his lips down to her underwear.

"You're so wet," Kylo smirks, placing his lips onto her clothed clitoris.

"Kylo, please.. don't tease me," she begs, inching closer to his touch. Rey lifts her head to look at the vampire, who is already kneeling on the floor. With his thumbs, Kylo slides her underwear off and then lifts her legs onto his shoulders.

"Why are you taking this so slow-ah!" Rey gasps as he sticks his tongue into her clit, and gives a long languid lick.

"Ohhhh…" Rey groans as the vampire produces the pleasurable emotions at the bottom of her abdomen. She begins to buck her hips to his tongue, feeling very hot and about to climax when suddenly his wet kisses were no longer there.

"Why did you stop?" Rey says breathily, a bit agitated from his playful grin.

"If you climaxed, there won't be much fun left, Rey," Kylo says humorously as he sucks on the inside of her thigh.

Rey scowls, and being the impulsive woman she is, she pulls her legs away from his lips. Getting off the bed, she stomps towards Kylo, and as he was getting curious on what was going on, the vampire stands on his feet. But it wasn't long before he was on his back on the bed with Rey the one straddling his hips.

Kylo sees-or rather, feels-Rey's hand on his bulge, and he can't help but release a low groan. His lower region throbs in pain to be released from the prison of his trousers, and it doesn't help that Rey is rubbing it.

"Rey," he pleads, knowing exactly his position.

The woman smiles evilly, and her lustful look is enough to make Kylo want to beg for her to take his pants off. Fortunately, she begins to unbutton them, releasing his large twitching organ.

"Wow.." Rey exclaims softly, and looks at him with a pouty look. "You're so big, what the hell?"

The vampire chuckles at her surprise but stops when he sees her lower her gaze to his length. Without a second thought, Rey begins to suck on him. Her heads moves up and down his shaft, attempting to take all of him in. The wetness of her tongue coats the head, and she hears Kylo groan her name. Watching Rey on his penis and rubbing it with so much attentiveness gives Kylo an intense trembling sensation.

"Ohh.. Rey I'm about to come.." Kylo says with difficulty, as he is so focused on the pleasure that is about to release.

At his words, Kylo feels Rey moving her hand faster up and down and her tongue licking his head ardently. And right as he feels himself about to let go, it stops. Everything drains from his body, and the trembling is gone. With a loud 'pop', Rey removes her mouth from his longing organ and Kylo looks at Rey with the most betrayed look.

"If you climaxed, it wouldn't be much fun, Kylo," Rey laughs, and throws her last piece of clothing off her body. Her legs are spread wide to straddle Kylo's legs and now that her shirt is off, he is able to see every inch of gorgeous and fit body. Although he is upset she stopped, his penis is still unmistakably hard and Rey lies her body down onto his chest to give him a sweet kiss.

As their mouths move together, Rey bites his lip and moves her tongue along his bottom teeth, feeling his sharp fangs. Kylo grips her waist and begins to rub his shaft against her clit. A moan emanates from Rey and she breaks away from him, burying her head into the crook of his neck. That same tingling pleasure of her's begins to surface again as Kylo continues to move her body against his penis.

"You're .. you're teasing me again," Rey whimpers, biting his neck.

"You're the one teasing me," Kylo replies breathlessly, and Rey decides to take action. Lifting her head up, she takes his length in her hand, positions it, and sinks slowly into him.

"Oh!" She gasps, her mouth wide open. Kylo squeezes his eyes shut and groans, wanting to move more into her.

"Kylo you're so big.." Rey says, laughing quietly.

"And you're so tight.."

With that Rey smiles and bites her lower lip before lifting herself and slamming back down into him. A rhythm begins, as Rey rides Kylo into ecstasy. It starts out slow, but soon their bodies speed up and Kylo begins to take control by pushing himself deeper into the human on top of him. He grabs her hips and thrusts up into her, hearing her loud moaning and babbles of his name.

Kylo then gets out from under Rey and flips her over so he may take the dominant position. He plunges his penis back into Rey's vagina, once again hearing Rey cry out, "Kylo!"

At the sound of his name and the clawing of his back, the vampire lets his full desire take over. The rhythm of their bodies slapping together becomes unorthodox and messy, but that trembling feeling of both Rey and Kylo is overwhelming in their bodies.

Rey moves her hand to finger herself as Kylo moves in and out of her rapidly, and she whimpers, "I'm.. going to come!"

That burst of white flashes in Rey's vision, and the feeling of pleasure courses throughout her body and she tries to ride it out while Kylo is reaching his own climax. Kylo seizes her breasts and squeezes them as he continues to thrust, and then finally, the vampire gasps and slows down with his movements. Rey feels his seed rush into her, coating her walls. Both vampire and human breathe hard, Rey's chest moving up and down and Kylo gently massaging her breasts.

"I grabbed them too hard," he apologizes, leaning down to kiss them softly.

"It's okay," Rey says, still catching her breath. She watches Kylo as his fingers move her hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful, Rey," Kylo whispers, admiring every feature of her face.

Rey smiles and leans into his touch, and she reaches up to caress his pale cheek.

"Thank you, Kylo," she says, rubbing her thumb on his cheek bone. "You are beautiful too. Probably more handsome than any other man I've been with."

A sudden pang of jealousy hits the vampire in the chest. "Other men?"

"Yes, Kylo," Rey says nonchalantly, playing with a dark strand of his hair. "You are the most handsome of them all. You're so different from humans.."

"They did not like you?" Kylo asks, his eyes narrowing.

"They did. But I could never like them," Rey says, her eyes lowering. Kylo stares down at her, his eyes scanning her body and her face. Of course they liked her. She is like a goddess!

"Did you .. sleep with them?" Kylo asks, fully knowing the answer.

"Yes, Kylo," Rey says, wondering why he is so full of these kind of questions after what they did. "But I did not enjoy it as much as I did with you. You gave me something that they never gave me."

"And that is?" _Is it good sex?_ He ponders. _Maybe I'm just that big, and humans can't even compare to me._

Rey smiles lovingly, linking her fingers around his neck and gently pulling him down to a very soft chaste kiss.

"Oh, Kylo. Love."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Tada! I hope you enjoyed this! And if you haven't checked out my story Reylo One Shots for You, it'd mean a lot if you would! Also, let me know if I should write more of these kind of mature sections/one shots. Thank you so much, and I hope you have a great day! XXX**


End file.
